


Guidance

by mkhhhx



Series: HyungHyuk Bingo S2018 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dating, Happy Ending, HyungHyuk Bingo, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Hyungwon has to make a choice between marrying Kihyun, or getting out of his comfort zone to be with the love of his life.





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> For the last square of my HyungHyuk bingo "ABO".

 

 

“If I was an omega, you wouldn’t have to do this.”

Hyungwon, for long seconds, doesn’t move, his mind unable to register the words, until he does and he falls limp back on the bed, staring at Minhyuk.

“What?” His voice comes out weaker that he wanted to, croak.

Minhyuk curls up to himself facing him, the bliss Hyungwon was into some moments ago disappearing, giving space to concern, curiousness.

“You wouldn’t have to…” Minhyuk lifts his hand above the small pool of lube staining the sheets, the bottle somewhere behind him, “I’m not good enough for you Hyungwon, I’m just not.”

“Minhyuk, what are you saying?” Hyungwon tries to take Minhyuk’s hands, but Minhyuk just moves away, gets off the bed and picks his discarded clothes from the floor.

“I can’t do this Hyungwon, I heard your parents talking, why didn’t you tell me anything?” Minhyuk pulls his jeans up, checks that his phone and wallet are still in his pockets.

“There was no reason, nothing is gonna happen with…” With the man Hyungwon’s parents are setting him up for marriage.

“With the omega from a good family that’s fully capable of taking care of you in every way? We’re not kids anymore Hyungwon.” Minhyuk looks at him, holding back tears “Let’s just end it here.” Everything is happening too fast and Hyungwon realizes Minhyuk is leaving in the middle of the night.

“Minhyuk, you can’t leave like that, Minhyuk!” Hyungwon gets up himself, his clothes a mess on a chair and he tries to find something, anything to hold Minhyuk back, but he’s already gone and Hyungwon falls back on the bed, hearing the kitchen backdoor opening and shutting.

 

 

“Honey, can you pass me the salad?” His mum asks and Hyungwon gives her the bowl, feeling all eyes on him. He shouldn’t really be that stressed, it’s just a dinner with his parents…and his soon to be fiancé.

He knows he put himself in this situation, never telling his parents about Minhyuk in fear of being rejected. He had more than three years to do so and seeing him without a partner they took charge, something quite common in upper class families. Deep down he knows they wouldn’t pressure him into a marriage he wouldn’t want, but when they asked if he wants to meet Yoo Kihyun, he fully knew what it was all about and yet agreed, telling himself it would just be a meeting or two and the omega would get tired of him.

It’s their third meeting now, the first two times taking each other out for coffee, making polite and awkward conversation and the next time will probably, according to customs, be dinner at the omega’s house.

Despite not being attracted to the man named Kihyun, Hyungwon has admitted to himself that he is a well-mannered, educated and all around interesting person. He’s studying economics, looking forward to taking care of their family business, as he had told Hyungwon on one of their first meetings.

They could be good friends, if Kihyun isn’t too set on a marriage himself and Hyungwon knows he must have a serious talk with him.

“You said you study literature Hyungwon, right?” Kihyun asks, putting some more rice into his plate.

“He’s a top student!” His mother coos.

 That’s admirable.” Kihyun comments, making conversation, more with Hyungwon’s parents, who seem infinitely pleased with their choice for their son. Hyungwon doesn’t know the details, but he knows his and Kihyun’s parents have been good friends for years and he even remembers seeing the omega around a lot when they were younger.

His father, the slower eater out of everyone finishes his meal and his mother insists on letting them have some time alone, with her gentle eyes and smile, getting up to pile the dirty dishes in the kitchen. Kihyun gets up too, helps clean the table and Hyungwon suggests sitting at the living room, while his parents go to rest in their bedroom on the upper floor.

“Thank you for having me today” Kihyun says before he sits on the couch, body turned to Hyungwon and maintaining a good distance between them.

“Thank you for coming, you are excellent company, Kihyun.” The name sounds so wrong in his own head, Minhyuk should be in that position, but he tries normalizing Kihyun. The small man with the soft auburn hair and foxlike eyes. He smells like cake mix and clothing softener, nothing like the smell Hyungwon loves the most, Minhyuk’s.

“I hope so, I’m looking forward to meeting more with you, if you’d like. My dear parents would be content to have you for dinner next weekend.” Kihyun loosens his tie a bit, blue suit embracing his small but muscular body.

“Please inform them that I will certainly come.” Hyungwon smiles and doesn’t stop Kihyun from touching his hand, sliding his own in Hyungwon’s palm.

“You seem like a good alpha Hyungwon. One that can take care of me and…”

“And?” Hyungwon’s breath gets caught in his throat.

“And the family I want to make. I’m not saying this to put pressure on you, I just want you to know from the start that I want to make a family in the near future, when I finish with my degree.”

“I understand. I was never too keen but neither against making a family myself. I hope to get to know you more, Kihyun. I feel like it’s still too early to talk about this.” He has actually, thought about a family. The one he would make with Minhyuk, a family full of happiness and smiles.

“Of course, Hyungwon.”

Kihyun doesn’t stay long, it’s already too late and he has classes to attend the next day. Hyungwon walks him to the door, his car parked in front of the house and when they are saying goodnight, Kihyun gets on his toes, kisses Hyungwon on the lips before leaving.

Hyungwon feels those lips on his own for hours after, unable to sleep on his bed, thinking of cake mix and clothing softener, even when his pillow still smells like fresh bread and pine trees.

 

 

The dinner at Kihyun’s house goes well, the omega’s parents welcoming and warm, his mum a great cook, his dad a great host and entertainer. They seem just like the ideal family, identical to the one Hyungwon grew up in, high-class and well-lived rich people.

They start going out together more, to theaters, museums, expensive dinners and meeting after their classes and months pass without Hyungwon realizing he’s the one to bend down to kiss Kihyun first, like it’s the most natural thing in the word.

He thinks less and less about Minhyuk, stops looking at their photos in his phone, stops expecting a call or a visit. He slips in the comfort of dating Kihyun, because it’s easy, because they don’t have to hide it, it’s nice in so many ways. But Kihyun is nowhere near dumb.

They are at Hyungwon’s campus, sitting on a picnic table under the trees when Kihyun asks, looks Hyungwon straight in the eyes holding his hands and Hyungwon knows he can’t lie. He could never straight out lie to someone who could be his spouse for life.

“There’s something else, right?” Kihyun asks, voice steady, calm. “I feel like you can’t give yourself completely to me, there must be someone, or something else on your mind.”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath, braces himself for Kihyun’s rage, but it never comes. The omega listens to him, his story and nods and doesn’t take his eyes off of Hyungwon, with a deep kind of understanding.

Hyungwon explains how it all started when he was still at high school, highly unmotivated with his grades tumbling down, although he, and everyone else knew he could be a bright student. At the time he had just been transferred from another school, because of his father’s new job and had little friends, his old ones eventually not caring to keep contact.

His mother was seeking for a tutor, when a neighbor lady suggested something else, Hyungwon to get help from one of the older boys, she mentioned the baker’s son, a top student, said he was really social and some interaction with boys his age would do Hyungwon good. The son was a beta too, so there wasn’t really any risk for aggressive behavior, or premature romance.

That’s how Minhyuk came into his life, tutoring Hyungwon two or three times every week and what was at first unpleasant, became Hyungwon’s favorite time, Minhyuk explaining and helping him solve problems and laughing so widely, so full of life.

It didn’t take much for the boys to become good friends, and thankfully, despite their status, Hyungwon’s parents were never snobbish, they thought highly of Minhyuk’s friendship with their son and even when his grades became close to perfect and his social circle naturally started expanding, Minhyuk was at their house more often than not.

“And then, you realized you are attracted to him.” Kihyun said, as a matter of fact and he was right.

Minhyuk was staying over for the night, they were both on the bed cuddling since it was still winter and too cold.

And Minhyuk just kissed him and Hyungwon just kissed back and Hyungwon felt like simultaneously hours and seconds have passed like that.

And Minhyuk kept visiting and they kept kissing until they reached the point of no return.

Hyungwon has promised to tell his parents so many times, to himself and to Minhyuk. They weren’t old fashioned, they weren’t conservative. Maybe they would be a bid disappointed, but they wouldn’t stop him. Hyungwon questioned if he really loved Minhyuk, not taking such a small risk for him, but in his mind, it was way more complex than it should.

“If you aren’t scared to tell your parents, then why don’t you?” Kihyun asks and Hyungwon doesn’t have an answer. “I’ll be honest with you Hyungwon” Kihyun says and Hyungwon feels like a kid in need of guidance, “we may not be the most compatible people, but I really like you, I think we could have a good relationship. But I know your heart belongs to that Minhyuk and there’s no way I’d force you into an unhappy marriage with me. We have progressed as a society, betas aren’t considered any less, despite the obvious biological differences. He didn’t run away Hyungwon, he left for both his and your own good, but if you want him, you have to take him back, believe in yourself and in what you can have with him. Do you think you can do it?”

That day, Hyungwon in his mind breaks down every possibility of future with Kihyun, but instead gains a new good friend. He shows Kihyun photos of him with Minhyuk, from their trips, from studying together when they were younger. He can almost smell the bread and pine trees again and it overwhelms his senses, because how can he be so dumb.

He wants some more time, so Kihyun takes him back to his own home, lets Hyungwon on his bed and hears him talk and talk, trying to find a cause for his cowardliness. Maybe being taught in school that alphas get the omegas and betas can only help raise the kids, maybe some kind of natural instinct telling him it’s wrong.

It’s the middle of the night when Kihyun stops him, tells him there’s no reason to keep blaming himself. He knows what he wants and he knows how to get it and really, there isn’t anything holding him back.

Hyungwon, sleepless and stressed feels some kind of power, taking his coat off Kihyun’s hanger and promising to at last do what he has to do. He gets out in the cold of the night and feels his mind clear of doubts and fears, he knows the time has come and he calls for a taxi, gives Minhyuk’s tiny studio address and listens to the soft radio and the driver talking the whole way there, but nothing registers.

He’s standing in front of Minhyuk’s door and there isn’t any sound coming from inside. Momentarily, he thinks it’s stupid, he shouldn’t wake Minhyuk up, maybe he doesn’t even want to see Hyungwon after all of these months. Despite everything, he lifts his arm and knocks and hears the mattress shifting from inside.

 

 

“Hyungwon?” Minhyuk opens the door, eyes sticky with sleep, hair a mess and he hasn’t changed a bit since the last time they met. Hyungwon has to fight back the urge to hug him as tight as he can.

“Can I come in?” He asks instead and Minhyuk lets him in, on his run down couch. Hyungwon takes a look at the sky, it’s close to the sunrise and soon Minhyuk’s father will open up the bakery downstairs.

“What…” Minhyuk rubs his eyes, foot tapping the floor like every time he is really excited or stressed, “what are you doing here?”

“I…” Hyungwon gathers all of his courage, looks at Minhyuk and inhales his scent, the one he loves so much, not even close to being as strong and luring as an omega’s but Hyungwon’s favorite in the entire world. “I want you, that’s all, I want to be with you Minhyuk, only you.”

“Me?” Minhyuk half-laughs, “what about the other guy? Your parents? Your future? Why me?”

“Because I’m in love with you. Deeply, madly and totally in love.”

Hyungwon had other things to say in mind and he never believe that love itself could solve anything, but it’s all he can say, Minhyuk’s eyes on his own, his lips, for a few seconds before he gets up and falls on Hyungwon.

“I love you too, I love you more than anything, fuck-“ Minhyuk’s cheeks are wet and Hyungwon kisses the tears away. He would explain everything that happened with Kihyun, every of his thoughts the past month, but Minhyuk doesn’t want any of this, so they kiss, until they find themselves on the squeaky bed, not caring about the city waking up around them.

“I don’t care if you are a beta, I don’t care of silly anatomic things, as long as I can touch you, I will do everything to please you” Hyungwon whispers in the crook of Minhyuk’s neck, hands roaming down his bare body and Minhyuk is so responsive underneath him, pulling Hyungwon’s hair and telling him how much he loves him.

“I didn’t believe you’d come back Hyungwon, I hoped, but I didn’t believe it. I thought our next interaction would be your wedding” Minhyuk says between soft sobs, a smile on his face and Hyungwon rolling his hips against his own.

“I was so scared Minhyuk, so scared this would be the case.” At the moment, Hyungwon can’t think of any other future for himself except from being with Minhyuk, everything else is just so unnatural.

“But it wasn’t” Minhyuk cups his face, pulls him down for one more kiss “you’re here, you’re all mine and I’m all yours.”

“That’s the way it should be, Minhyuk.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
